


No one ever gets hurt?!

by savemyunicornclarence



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savemyunicornclarence/pseuds/savemyunicornclarence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend and I were complaining on how no one ever gets hurt in Young Justice, so I wrote a drabble on it. </p>
<p>* Character death</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one ever gets hurt?!

The building collapsed. 

Superboy lifted the shard of ceiling, and looked down at his once was liberators and friends. Even Kid Flash with his accelerated healing could not heal quickly from the massive internal damage wrought by being crushed. 

Superboy sighed and glanced to the sky. He was free. He was free without friends. He pulled the other heroes out of the rubble, and lied them down side by side on the green grass. Without a look back at their mangled bodies, Superboy jumped into the sky and flew away.


End file.
